


Conflict Resolutions

by klances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, also keith and acxa are best friends not siblings, i made this immediately after watching alex truelove on netflix, just to clarify, please don't sue me, this is a gays only event go home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klances/pseuds/klances
Summary: Everything seemed perfect in Lance McClain's life. He had the perfect girlfriend, perfect grades, and a perfect college application. But when he meets an introverted and quiet Keith Kogane one night at a party, all that perfection quickly unravels into discord.





	Conflict Resolutions

It all began in freshman year at Garrison High. A bright-eyed, fresh-faced, young Lance McClain sat shifting restlessly in his chair as his professor lectured him about the requirements for his upcoming midterm project. Yet all Lance could do was gawk mindlessly at the class’ newest addition, a quiet transfer student, as his professor’s voice and the rest of his surroundings melted away dreamily.

“Can I help you?” she asked, almost melodically, snapping Lance out of his trance.

“Yeah, um, I couldn’t help but notice you were sketching an Antilopine kangaroo and I just wanted to say it looks really cool,” Lance stuttered awkwardly, taken aback by the girl’s forwardness.

“Wow,” the girl replied, impressed, “you know your marsupials.”

Lance laughed for a moment and said “Actually, the Antilopine technically isn’t classified as marsupial, it’s-” “A macropod. I know,” she smirked, interrupting him mid-sentence.

“I’m Lance,” he stated flusteredly, “Do you by any chance want to be my project partner?”

“Nice to meet you, partner,” she said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it gently, “I’m Allura.”

 

___________________________________

 

From that moment forth, they were inseparable. They stuck together through hard moments, like when Allura’s father, Alfor, was hospitalized the night before the junior prom.

“Where did they take him?” Lance asked timidly, breaking the silence, as he and Allura sat in her living room on the sofa.

“I think St. Iver’s,” Allura responded solemnly, not looking up from the spot where she had frozen her eyes.

“He’ll be okay, Allura. St. Iver’s is really advanced with their cancer treatments,” he reassured her, grabbing her hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

“It’s just- It’s never been this bad before,” Allura choked, hardly forming a comprehensible sentence before breaking down into sobs as she hugged Lance tightly.  
“It’s okay, I’m here. He’s going to be okay,” Lance whispered, wrapping his arm around Allura’s body as she heaved with dry sobs into his sweatshirt.

“Thank you, you know, for being here for me,” Allura croaked, composing herself and wiping her eyes after a steady crying session. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“No, I’m the one who lucked out,” Lance said, studying her face as she formed a small smile.

Perhaps it was the vulnerability of her father being hospitalized, or the emotional exposure of the moment, or the love for him in her heart, but something drove Allura to suddenly grip Lance’s sweatshirt, pull him close, and press her warm lips against his. After a moment, they broke apart, but they had both felt the electric shock of the kiss.

Even though her face was wet with tears and her hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffy from crying, Allura looked more beautiful and radiant than ever to Lance, and perhaps this was what compelled him to gingerly grab her face and kiss her once more, this time more passionately and deeply than before. 

They remained like this for nearly an hour, interrupted only by a phone call from St. Iver’s to inform Allura they had completed running tests on her father and would be calling her again to update her with the results shortly. That night, Lance stayed by her side while they anxiously awaited call after call, until finally, Allura fell asleep as Lance held her close.

___________________________________

 

Now, they had just begun their senior year at Garrison, and they had both applied for their dream college, Dartmouth.

“Dude, I can’t believe you haven’t done it yet,” Hunk laughed as he and Lance put their books away in their conjoined locker and prepared for the next period.

“Listen, man, we’re waiting for the right moment,” Lance sighed, turning to his best friend, “She’s a special girl and she deserves a special first time.”

“Yeah, but it’s our senior year,” Hunk replied, “If not now, when?”

“Okay, fine, I was planning on keeping this a surprise but I was thinking about booking a hotel room for us,” Lance whispered excitedly.

“Now you’re talking!” Hunk exclaimed, laughing as he playfully punched Lance on the arm. “So when’s the special night?”

“Next weekend, hopefully,” Lance stated, slamming his locker shut.

“Why not this weekend?” Hunk asked while they walked down the hall to class.

“We’re going to a party this weekend,” Lance replied, “And you’re coming with us.”

“It’d better not be a drama club party,” Hunk warned as they arrived at their next period.

___________________________________

 

“A fucking drama club party,” Hunk sighed exasperatedly as he, Lance, and Allura entered the vivacious house party, “I should’ve known.”

“Loosen up a little, it’ll be fun,” Allura laughed as they were welcomed by a student wearing heavily applied stage makeup.

“Well fuck me with a spork and call me Shannon,” a voice called from behind a crowd of teenagers wearing Revolutionary-era petticoats, “If it isn’t Hunk and Lance!”

“Oh thank fuck, it’s Pidge!” Hunk yelled as his face visibly lit up in response to seeing his friend, “Maybe now this party won’t be complete ass.”

“Pidge, what are you even doing here?” Lance laughed as he greeted her, “I thought you hated drama club parties?”

“Well, I do, but they always have the best fucking snacks and you know your girl loves some goddamn pigs in a blanket,” Pidge replied, pushing past a girl wearing a brightly colored ball gown. “By the way, I heard Shay from Balmera High was here, Hunk,” she shouted over the music, nudging Hunk with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows.

“No way! Come on, let’s go see her!” Allura exclaimed, “You don’t mind, do you Lance?”

“You guys go ahead,” Lance reassured her, “I’ll find something else to do.”

“Love you!” Allura shouted while she, Hunk, and Pidge disappeared into a crowd.

“Love you too,” Lance said to himself as he set off to explore the house.

___________________________________

 

After wandering around the house aimlessly and stumbling across an unsettling number of couples locked in passionate embraces, Lance came across two teenagers, a girl with bright blue hair and a boy wearing a faded leather jacket, lighting up a bong in one of the bedrooms.

“Shut the door behind you,” the girl urged him before motioning he come over.

“Yeah, this isn’t exactly something we want to be announcing to the world,” the boy laughed, almost melodically, intriguing Lance, “Come on, join the cool kids.”

“I’m Acxa,” the girl coughed as she passed the bong to her counterpart, “What brings you around these parts?”

“Uh, I’m Lance,” he said awkwardly, sitting down on the floor in between the two, “I guess I’m just looking around.”

“Well, Lance,” Acxa replied, “Look no further.”

“Do you guys go to Garrison?” Lance asked, trying to make conversation.

“Nah, I go to Galra Academy,” Acxa stated, “and he doesn’t even go to high school.”

“Yeah, I’m a juvenile delinquent,” the boy said, nodding.

“Really?” Lance asked solemnly, widening his eyes.

“No, I graduated last year,” the boy laughed, smiling and rolling his eyes.

“Oh,” Lance laughed, a little more than slightly relieved.

“Keith,” the boy said, offering his hand to Lance.

“Lance,” he replied, taking the boy’s hand and shaking it.

“I think we’re here to corrupt you, Lance,” Acxa giggled as she took another hit, “Anyways, back to what I was saying, the sports program at Galra Academy is complete bullshit.”

“I will never understand the vendetta you have against the program,” Keith laughed, watching Acxa get agitated.

“The athletes don’t even give a fuck about their performances,” she continued, “Like at least pretend to give a shit.”

“Okay, you have a point there,” Keith admitted, defeated.

“Exactly,” Acxa replied triumphantly, “Everytime we argue, I always end up being right. The sooner you come to terms with that, the better our relationship will be.”

“Fine, kiss and make up,” Keith laughed as he and Acxa shared a small peck.

“Aw, you guys are the cutest couple,” Lance said.

“We would be,” Acxa stated, “If only Keith here were straight,” she said, grabbing his cheek.

“Shut up,” Keith responded jokingly.

“Or bi, at least,” Acxa continued, letting him go, “Then I’d have a chance.”

“Do you guys live together?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, my dad is kind of upset about the whole ‘being gay’ thing so,” Keith replied, looking down.

“Oh, shit,” Lance whispered as a pang of guilt hit him.

“I mean, it wasn’t a surprise,” Keith assured him, most likely noticing Lance’s mood change, “he’s kind of a redneck.”

“Did he kick you out?” Lance asked quietly.

“It was a mutual decision,” Keith responded after a moment, “Besides, I graduated, right? Lucky for me, Acxa has, like, the coolest parents ever.”

“He can cook so we’re totally keeping him,” Acxa chimed as the three fell onto their backs on the floor.

“So Lance, what are your craziest hopes and dreams?” Keith inquired, looking up at the roof.

“I don’t know if I’d consider them crazy,” Lance replied, “But go to Dartmouth next year, major in Marine Biology, get married at some point, have kids, maybe move out west.”

“Wow,” Keith laughed, getting up and laying on the bed, “You’ve got it all planned out.”

“What can I say?” Lance mumbled, following suit, “I’m a planner.”

___________________________________

 

“National Geographic photographer,” Lance blurted out after a moment of silence.

“Huh?” Keith asked, confused.

“Crazy hopes and dreams,” Lance explained, turning in to face Keith on the bed, as the other boy did the same. “I tell people marine biologist because it sounds realistic but really, I just want to take pictures of animals. It’s pretty nerdy, I guess.”

“Okay, what’s your favorite animal?” Keith asked, studying Lance’s features.

“Indo-Pacific bottlenose dolphin,” Lance responded, almost instantly, “They live in the waters surrounding India and northern Australia.”

“Wow,” Keith laughed, “That’s intense.”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m a little obsessed,” Lance muttered as he felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

“That’s okay,” Keith reassured him, “I like a guy with strong opinions.”

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled as he and Keith gazed into each other’s eyes as if communicating silently.

“There you are!” Allura announced, drunkenly stumbling into the room, “You little stoner!”  
“Guys, meet my friend Allura,” Lance said nervously, sitting up immediately.

“Friend? Nope,” Allura giggled, shaking her head and practically pouncing onto Lance, “I am his lover, and we do dirty things together.”

“Okay, someone’s clearly had a few drinks,” Lance chuckled flusteredly, shifting under Allura’s body.

“Sorry, was that TMI? I’m a little buzzed,” Allura laughed.

“It’s okay, we totally support passionate lovemaking,” Acxa yawned as she awoke from her nap.

“Actually we have not-” “Okay, I think we should go,” Lance said, cutting Allura off, “Come on let’s go home.”

“Bye!” Allura exclaimed as she got up and made her way towards the door.

“Lance, uh, it was nice to meet you,” Keith stated quickly as Lance got up to leave.

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you too,” Lance responded before rushing after Allura.

“Bye,” Keith mumbled under his breath.

___________________________________

“I’m sorry,” Allura slurred as Lance pulled up her covers and tucked her into bed, “I did not mean to get so drunk.”

“That’s okay,” Lance chuckled, covering her with a blanket, “You’re pretty, even when you’re shit-faced.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Allura yawned sleepily.

“Come here,” Lance said, getting under the covers and cuddling up with her.

“Is Hunk okay?” Allura asked quietly as he let out a loud snore from the foot of her bed.

“Yeah, he just had a bad sugar crash,” Lance responded tiredly, “He’ll be okay.”

___________________________________

 

That night, the trio slept semi-soundly, disrupted only occasionally by Hunk’s loud snores and the one instance he rolled off the bed at 3 A.M.. Lance was awoken the next morning by a text notification on his phone:

spacecowboy: Good morning stoner! It’s Keith from the party.

lancelot: Hey!

“Who are you texting?” Allura asked sluggishly as she arose.

“Oh, you startled me,” Lance laughed, “How are you feeling, party girl?”

“Better than him,” Allura replied, gesturing at a Hunk snoozing on the floor, “Who are you texting?”

“Just that guy Keith from last night,” Lance explained, “We were hanging out in the bedroom.”

“The gay kid?” Allura asked lazily.

“Yeah,” Lance responded, “He’s going to this show in Brooklyn and he has an extra ticket so, you know?”

“Whoa, Brooklyn,” Allura giggled, “Look at you, hipster man.”

“Yeah, you can come if you want but I think he only has one ticket,” Lance remarked, glancing at his phone.

“I think I’ve got to lay low today,” Allura sighed, rubbing her temples, “But you guys rock it out.”

___________________________________

 

“I’ve never been to a concert like that,” Lance laughed as he and Keith walked down a busy avenue.  
“Dude, I’m so glad you liked it!” Keith exclaimed, holding the door open for Lance while they entered a small restaurant.

“I’ve got to say,” Lance said, sitting down in a corner booth, “I’m glad Acxa bailed on you tonight. It was fun.”

“I have a confession to make,” Keith sighed, taking a seat next to Lance, “Acxa was never coming. I just said that because I didn’t want it to sound weird that I invited you out of the blue.”

“Oh, very sneaky,” Lance smiled, “So why did you just invite me out of the blue?”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied, “Maybe I like the fact that you’re obsessed with that penis-faced dolphin.”

“It’s not penis-faced!” Lanced laughed, pushing Keith playfully.

“Lance, I looked it up,” Keith snickered, “That thing has a cock nose!”

“What? No,” Lance chuckled, “That’s ridiculous!”

“The real question is, what does that say about you?” Keith asked jokingly.

“Nothing!” Lance responded defensively, “I like other animals, too, you know, like the octopus.”

“Excuse me? That’s like a dick eight different times!” Keith declared, gesturing with his hands, “That’s like an entire creature made of dicks! It’s like an octocock!”

“Maybe you just like reading into things,” Lance stated, taking a sip of his water.

“Maybe,” Keith replied.

“So I have a girlfriend,” Lance said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“I know, I met her,” Keith explained, “She’s adorable.”

“She is, she is,” Lance agreed, nodding his head.

“Are you in love?” Keith asked seriously.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Lance answered quickly.

“Have you guys, uh, done it yet?” Keith inquired, lowering his voice.

“That’s, uh, that’s private,” Lance chuckled uncomfortably, shifting in his seat.

“Come on, what are you, a Mormon?” Keith laughed, nudging Lance with his elbow.

“Well, if you must know,” Lance sighed, giving in, “We haven’t quite….”

“I knew it!” Keith stated.

“But we’re going to, I booked a hotel room for next week, so….” Lance said quickly.

“You’re not nervous? Like, at all?” Keith asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, I’m freaking stoked, I’m totally, totally stoked and thrilled, I can’t wait, I wish it was happening tonight,” Lance assured him, almost too eagerly

“I don’t believe you,” Keith whispered as he leaned in.

“All right, well perhaps I am a little bit terrified of the whole thing,” Lance admitted.

“Yeah, thought so,” Keith smiled.

“I know I’m not like Mister Alpha Male Guy,” Lance sighed timidly.

“I’m listening,” Keith reassured him.

“I love Allura,” Lance exhaled, “I really do.”

“Yeah, but do you want to rock her body?” Keith asked, once again making vulgar gestures with his hands.

“Yes, I do,” Lance replied, “I would very much like to rock her body.”

“Okay, so then go forth and conquer,” Keith answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just, here’s the thing, I’m a virgin,” Lance admitted solemnly.  
“What? No,” Keith scoffed sarcastically, widening his eyes.

“But Allura isn’t, none of them are,” Lance continued.

“What do you mean ‘none of them are’? Are you saying no girls in high school are virgins?” Keith laughed.

“No, I’m saying that girls know their shit,” Lance explained, “You know, they have websites dedicated to their vaginas, they Snapchat their bazongas with their friends-”

“Bazongas?” Keith giggled, interrupting him.

“They shoot gnarly sex videos with their boyfriends and then post them online, they watch Game of Thrones,” Lance ranted exasperatedly.

“Okay,” Keith sighed, “You might have a point.”

“I’m just, I’m worried I’m not going to measure up,” Lance finished, sighing.

“What? Dude, Lance, you can’t worry about that stuff,” Keith assured him.

“I do, I worry about that stuff all the time,” Lance admitted, “You know, what if I’m not as good as her last boyfriend?”

“You know I’m like totally not an expert on this, but I’ve found that when you are in the moment, things just fall into place, and it just happens,” Keith explained, “You shouldn’t worry so much, Lance.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Lance replied, “So, wait, you’ve slept with girls?”

“I tried, it never really worked out,” Keith answered, shrugging.

“Right, but you said everything just fell into place?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, with guys. I mean, that’s how I knew I was gay,” Keith clarified.

“Right, but how did you- how did you, like, know you were gay and not bi or something like that?” Lance pressed, scrunching up his face.

“How do you know you’re straight?” Keith asked, suddenly becoming extremely serious.

“I don’t know,” Lance finally responded after a second, “I guess I just knew, I guess.”

“You guess?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Lance shrugged.

“You’re a dork,” Keith laughed, gesturing with his hands.

“I’m not a dork!” Lance chuckled in response.

“Yes, you are,” Keith snickered, sipping his water.

“A dork is what you call a whale’s penis,” Lance stated, grabbing a fry, “That’s the term for it.”

___________________________________

 

“And the shitty thing is,” Keith stated as he and Lance walked aimlessly around a marina, with only street lamps to illuminate the night with their artificial glow, “Guys like my dad, they’re giving Jesus a bad name, okay? Because from all I know, Jesus was amazing, I mean, he helped out the poor and sick, he loves you unconditionally. I just think all those kids with their WWJD wristbands need to ask themselves, “What Would Jesus actually Do?” Call me a “faggot loser”?”

“Did your dad call you that?” Lance asked concernedly.

“It’s not really worth getting into,” Keith replied, brushing off the topic.

“What I don’t get is how do you know if you’re a good person?” Keith pondered as he and Lance leaned on the bridge as they stood facing the bright lights of Brooklyn at night.

“I feel like if you’re asking yourself that question, you probably are a good person,” Lance answered, “Or at least trying to be.”

“You’re a smart guy, Lance,” Keith smiled, turning his face to look at the other boy.

“Mhm, 3.94 GPA,” Lance responded, nodding.

“I don’t mean like that, you nerd,” Keith teased playfully, “I mean, like, that you’re insightful.”  
“Most of the time I just feel like I’m confused,” Lance said, shaking his head, “Maybe you just think I’m insightful because you’re special,” he continued, meeting Keith’s eyes as Keith smiled warmly.

“Special Ed,” Lance joked quickly, breaking the tension.

“Rude!” Keith laughed, punching Lance’s arm.

___________________________________

 

“That was really great,” Lance sighed as he and Keith pulled up in front of Lance’s house.

“Shhh,” Keith hushed, pressing his finger against Lance’s lips, “Don’t ruin the song.”

“Wow,” Lance mumbled breathlessly as Keith turned up the sad, slow song playing on the radio and leaned back in his seat.

“I want you to know something,” Keith whispered, bringing his face so close to the other boy’s, Lance could feel Keith’s hot breath.

“Yeah?” Lance asked intently as he noticed Keith’s cool, jewel-toned eyes for what seemed like the first time.

“There’s a girl on your front porch,” Keith smiled warmly.

“Wow,” Lance said, straightening up suddenly, “That would be Allura.”

“I thought so, she just came out of your house” Keith explained.

“This is- It was a pleasure hanging out with you,” Lance stuttered, shaking Keith’s hand.

“Yeah, nice doing business with you,” Keith laughed, “Perhaps we can hang out again.”

“Perhaps we could! Perhaps we could,” Lance exclaimed quickly as he got out of the car, “Thank you for the ride.”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith replied, slightly confounded by Lance’s hurry, “Uh, text me sometime.”

“Bye-bye!” Lance waved, already starting up the pavement to his front porch. 

___________________________________

“Jesus, how long have you been out here?” Lance asked, hurrying up the pathway quickly.

“Not long,” Allura responded, welcoming her boyfriend with a kiss, “How was it?”

“It was cool, I had fun,” Lance answered, “We got some food after the show.”

“How romantic,” Allura joked, “Did you guys make out?”

“What? No,” Lance snapped quickly, suddenly becoming overly defensive, “I like girls, I like to sleep with girls, specifically you, my girlfriend, why would you even say that?”

“Calm down, I was making a joke,” Allura replied, putting her hands up in defense.

“Well, it’s not funny to joke about stuff like that,” Lance sighed anxiously, “Listen, I’m really worn out, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright, bye,” Allura said, confused, as Lance gave her a quick peck on the forehead and hurried inside.

___________________________________

 

“Milk or orange juice?” Lance thought the next morning at breakfast, “Orange juice is more socially acceptable and more people drink it, but nothing is as satisfying to me as a cold glass of milk.”

Then it hit him.

“Bi,” he muttered, widening his eyes in shock, “I’m bisexual!”

“You’re what?” Hunk asked, looking up from his omelette.

“Bisexual,” Lance replied, “It’s, like, I like guys and girls.”

“And you’re realizing this just now because-?” Hunk asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Look, you can’t tell anyone I told you this but there’s this guy that might have a crush on me and I’m not repulsed by the idea,” Lance sighed, looking down.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?” Hunk questioned.

“I think I might like him back,” Lance confessed, quickly following with, “But you can’t tell anyone!”

“Come on, dude, we’ve been best friends since we were 8, you know your secret is safe with me,” Hunk laughed, patting Lance on the back, “Besides, you have more important things to worry about, tomorrow is the special night with Allura and you still have to go get protection.”

“Shit, you’re right!” Lance exclaimed, leaping up, “Thanks for reminding me, man, I’ll see you later!”

“See ya,” Hunk chuckled, closing the front door behind Lance.

___________________________________

“Hey there, stranger,” Keith laughed as he bumped into Lance in the intimates section at the drugstore, “How’s it going?”

“Keith, hey,” Lance replied, startled, “Great, just browsing, you know, sort of, um, you know, getting ideas, just checking it out, just seeing what options I have.”

“So, tonight’s the big night?” Keith asked.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Lance responded quickly, “Tomorrow night, so, yeah.”

“Extra large?” Keith snickered, referring to the pack of condoms Lance had grabbed. 

“Yeah, maybe a little bit optimistic on that one,” Lance laughed awkwardly, putting them back on the shelf.

“Come on,” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s arm and making his way out of the store, “I’ll give you a ride.”

“Where are we going?” Lance questioned as he and Keith got into Keith’s car.

“Nowhere,” Keith responded simply, “You’re so goal-oriented.”

“This is crazy,” Lance stated as Keith turned up a loud, old pop song that was playing, “Who is this?”

“You’re joking, right?” Keith asked, widening his eyes, “Okay, now you’re coming to my house whether you like it or not.”

___________________________________

 

“Wow!” Lance laughed, clapping as Keith finished an energized dance to the same pop song in his room, “Amazing!”

“Come here,” Keith said, motioning to where he was sitting on the bed.

“Over there?” Lance asked timidly, feeling his heartbeat in his ears.

“Yeah, over here,” Keith chuckled, as Lance got up at sat on the foot of the bed. “Do you want to come like a little bit closer?” he asked, turning so that he and Lance’s backs were leaning against each other.

“So, you know I was thinking about that dolphin of yours-” Keith began, only to be interrupted mid-sentence by Lance pressing his lips against Keith’s. Keith responded by deepening the kiss and running his fingers through Lance’s hair as the two collapsed back onto the bed. After a few moments of passionate making out, Lance jumped up off the bed abruptly.

“Oh, Jesus!” he exclaimed, trying to compose himself.

“Wow, uh, that was a nice surprise,” Keith chuckled, sitting up on the bed.

“What am I doing?” Lance asked frantically, rubbing his forehead, “Why did I do that? I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Keith responded slowly, yet again confused by Lance’s behavior.

“I should go, I’m going to go,” Lance declared anxiously, pacing and wringing his hands.

“Lance, just calm down for one minute,” Keith replied, getting up and approaching Lance slowly.

“Calm down?” Lance exclaimed, “Keith, I have a girlfriend who I’m supposed to be losing my virginity to in approximately 29 hours. Wow, this is so not part of the game plan.”

“Sometimes you just need to alter the game plan,” Keith said, stepping back.

“Look, if I led you on or something, I’m really sorry,” Lance apologized, looking up crazily.

“Wait, no, no, no, you kissed me,” Keith stated.

“Yeah, like you didn’t want me to!” Lance cried, “‘Oh, Lance, let’s go for a drive! Oh, Lance, why don’t you come to my room, and I’ll do a gay pop dance for you! Oh, Lance, why don’t you come and sit on my bed!’”

“Where you kissed me,” Keith chimed.

“Yeah,” Lance admitted, “I gave you what you wanted.”

“You’re one confused kid, you know that, Lance?” Keith scoffed, sitting back onto his bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lance repeated, hurrying off down the stairs.

“Wh- Lance!” Keith shouted after him.

___________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all girls and gays thank you for reading part one of my au! there's two parts but i wanted to upload them separately so you guys could give me feedback and help me sort my strengths and weaknesses! please don't be afraid to comment your honest, genuine opinion (no matter how harsh) i'm always here for constructive criticism! :)


End file.
